


Shut Up Andy Warhol

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean is a Little Shit, Drawing, F/M, art lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to teach Dean how to draw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Andy Warhol

“No.” Dean said as he watched the game on the TV.

“Why not?” You asked, laying your art set and sketchbook on the coffee table he had so rudely claimed as a foot rest.

“Because it’s stupid.” Dean said. You growled.

“So art is stupid?” you asked. Dean realized that he had said the wrong thing.

“Well, not when you do it.” He said. “It’s cute then.” You hit him in the back of the head. “Ow!”

“So the Beatles were stupid?” You asked. “Or Pink Floyd?” Dean started to speak up. “Or the Stones?”

“Hey.” He said. “That’s a string of words that could cause a war.”

“Come on, will you please let me teach you?” You asked, snuggling up by him. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. And who knows. You guys might need to be a sketcher for the FBI and if I’m not around, you guys will be in trouble.” Dean chuckled.

“Alright, alright.” He said.

****

After several hours of going over basics and trying different techniques (you were 85% sure that Sam thought you two were having sex instead of art class), Dean had managed to draw Spongebob. And he was so damn proud of his yellow square. It actually looked like the character and not just box with eyes.

“It looks great Dean!” You said with a smile. “Guess where I’m putting it?”

“In the trash?” Sam asked, walking by. Dean flipped him off and you giggled.

“Nope.” You walked into the kitchen and hung it on the fridge with a magnet that may or may not have been stolen from a gift shop in Florida. “There!” Dean walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“So,” He kissed your neck. “You said you’d make it worth my while.” All you could do was giggle and moan.


End file.
